


【鞠黛】魔女和她捡回来的孩子/ The Witch and the child she adopted

by Fuzzylight



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, little girl mari, witch dia
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzzylight/pseuds/Fuzzylight
Summary: The Witch and the child she adopted





	【鞠黛】魔女和她捡回来的孩子/ The Witch and the child she adopted

**Author's Note:**

> 鞠黛了这次是  
> 我喜欢这篇hhhhhhhhh

魔女和她捡回来的孩子

2018年3月10日  
13:24

00.

黑泽黛雅小姐是一名名副其实的魔女。  
她住在不朽之森里，每天睡觉吃饭，研究魔法。如果说一定有什么日常任务的话，就是去在母亲哄骗不肯上床睡觉的小孩的故事里扮演个角色在窗户旁露个脸，把不听话的孩子吓得哇哇叫，或者骑着飞天吸尘器时顺便清理一下乌云——乌云被吸进了吸尘器里，正好作为魔法材料。如果还有什么每天必做的事，就是捏着法杖给自己的所有物取名字。  
“你叫抹茶城堡——”  
黑泽黛雅小姐站在城堡门口叉腰，指着城堡美滋滋地说。  
魔女小姐意外地喜欢人类的零食，甚至连城堡都是零食做的。屋顶是糖霜蛋糕，墙壁是草莓酥饼，窗户是冰糖，窗台是巧克力……总之就是与“抹茶”没有半分联系。  
绿油油的城堡像什么样！魔女小姐暗自腹诽。  
她还喜欢自己做点小零食磨牙，可原材料是个大问题——魔女整天在城镇里晃，大概教廷会觉得她欠一支火把。所以在经历过几次面粉到处飞鸡蛋到处掉的大逃杀之后，她最后变了个锄头出来，决定自力更生。  
种种田，修修花，练一下半生不熟的烹饪技巧，没事还可以去龙堡里偷个蛋回来代替鸡蛋。白龙松浦果南每天都发愁，不知道是该随着族人追杀好朋友还是背着族人假装没看见。  
总之，魔女小姐的生活很清闲了。  
——直到周六早上她打开门准备给自己的小麦除草。

01.

黑泽黛雅就着七彩公鸡的打鸣声起了床。她首先给自己做了一盘烤饼——失败了。她恨恨地把残次品倒进壁炉，奇怪的味道引得里面的火灵吱哇乱叫。  
她打开门，脚还没有迈出去，就看见门口扒了个不明生物，头旁的呆毛一翘一翘。那生物蠕动片刻，抬起张鲜血淋漓的脸朝黑泽黛雅微笑。  
吓得魔女小姐赶紧一脚把门踢过去关上，外面一声惨叫——看来门撞到头了。  
她缩回自己的卧室，趴在巧克力窗台上悄悄向下望。  
那团人形摸摸被撞的鼻子，用袖子擦了擦脸上的血，然后晃晃悠悠爬起来……黑泽黛雅看那满脸血看得心惊，正准备飞下去治疗一下，就看见那个小崽子——  
扣了一坨城堡下来，塞进嘴里，嚼得叽里咕噜津津有味。  
黑泽黛雅顿时管不上什么人类小孩的死活了，她可是警告过森林里的所有魔物，不管死的活的，能动的不能动的，还有原住的外来的，谁敢打城堡的主意，她就把那家伙变成猪尾巴花。  
她捏着魔杖正准备施咒，溜须拍马屁从未被超越的飞天吸尘器已经以迅雷之势冲出窗户，就着冰糖渣滓漫天飞的当，以大变活人的姿态把那啃得满脸口水的家伙拎到了黑泽黛雅面前。  
“主人，就是这个胆大包天的家伙！快惩罚她，让她知道我们‘天之魔女’的威严是不可……”  
魔女小姐抬手给了吸尘器一个暴栗，打得它吸管子乱飞。  
“不准乱起绰号。”魔女黑泽黛雅摆出个威严的姿态，看得那吸尘器讪讪地退到墙角开始做本职工作。她回头看向那个趴在地板上四处扣抓还凑上去舔想要再来一口的人类小孩，把手指关节捏的咔咔作响。  
嚯，得来全不费工夫，杀鸡儆猴看。  
魔女小姐淡淡地思忖。

02.

不朽之森这个名字是有来由的。这片森林只长树，不长草，蜘蛛多得像星星，还有一群骷髅怪和奇奇怪怪的兽人。偶尔还能见到小精灵，不过是会黑化的小精灵。魔女小姐在整片大陆选了好久，选不出合适的地方来修房子，只好委屈自己暂时住在这里。她的这片领地常年猫嫌狗不来，做坟地都嫌石头太多硌得人家疼，除了她用魔力强撑起来的小麦地，方圆百里更是连草皮星子都见不到，只有遮天蔽日的森林，偶尔从树杈间掉下来的布娃娃，还有无边的幽绿瘴气。  
突然见到个只会在城镇里才会见到的人类小崽子，她开始反思是不是上次偷偷报复教廷的时候被发现了。  
应该不是，三秒后她停下了思考。先锋军要是是个五岁的小女孩那还了得，人类没人了吗？她是不是被抛弃的小孩啊，那走到我家门口还能活下来真是奇迹……  
想到这里，她心里罕见地升起点怜悯。她盯着那团被她才用魔法洗干净满是血的脸的小团子，而那小团子正虎视眈眈地盯着她的冰糖窗户。  
刚刚的怜悯变成了飞灰，她开始思考要不要直接烧掉毁尸灭迹，剩下的渣子还可以做肥料。  
瞬间打定了主意，她拿起魔杖，准备轻轻一挥。  
“你的地板好好吃！我叫小原鞠莉！”那孩子终于想起来了身后还有一个活物，她不怕死地转身，忽略了黑泽黛雅眼里的杀气，镇定自若地开始自我介绍。  
那只脏兮兮的小手拽住了绣满星辰的裙摆，魔女小姐压住火气低头，碧绿色的眼眸对上了一双金色瞳孔，宛如绚烂朝霞的先声。  
她听见自己的心口“咯噔”一声，仿佛有什么东西坠地，然后落地生根等待发芽。  
太奇怪了。魔女小姐慌慌张张起身，跑回了自己研修魔法的小屋，留下摸不着头脑的吸尘器和那个像无意间闯进仙境的爱丽丝的孩子坐在地板上。  
壁炉里的火灵吱呀地唱着老歌，“她有最漂亮的眼睛……”  
半晌，那趴在地板上的孩子笑起来。她摊开手心，那里有一颗星星。

03.

嗡嗡嗡的蜜蜂背着第一缕阳光，将它小心翼翼地挂在卧室的巧克力窗台上。蜜蜂们偷偷朝里面打量，雕花的蛋糕床上蜷了个漂亮的女人，头发如蜡染的乌布，发间藏满星星。旁边还躺了个小女孩，脸庞稍显稚气，可将来的美貌一定与魔女小姐不相上下。  
而且，那女孩还有那么漂亮的眼睛。  
场景美轮美奂，除了睡姿不雅之外简直宛如拉斐尔的名画。  
魔女小姐迷迷糊糊地感觉到自己被人紧紧抱住，连气都出不匀。她眯着眼，一把推开把自己脑袋抱在自己怀里的人，然后愤而起床做烤饼——七年过去了，烤饼的技术有了点长进，至少把残次品丢进壁炉时，火灵已经不敢叫了。  
每天早上，一个当事人每天早晨用魔法消去自己的黑眼圈，而另一个当事人浑然不觉，仍旧睡得宛如死猪。日日如此。  
当她还是小孩时，为了和魔女小姐睡一张床，死皮赖脸坑蒙拐骗装惨卖乖，而与人类打交道只止步于买面粉买鸡蛋的黑泽黛雅只好被迫同意。  
“我先说好，床比较小，你被一脚踹下床不关我的事。”  
“嗯嗯。”小原鞠莉眼睛发亮，忙不迭地点头。  
多少个夜晚，小小的女孩被一脚踹下床，认命地叹一口气，又爬上床，然后又被踹下来。  
据肥猫南瓜饼先生称——他其实不叫南瓜饼的，他本来叫托格，可自从小原鞠莉来之后，那小魔王就强行给她改了名。大概是名字改了命格也跟着改了，他从原本的纤细灵活变成了一只大肥猫。  
“闻者开心，啊不对，闻者伤心见者落泪啊。”南瓜饼先生说。  
现在那小崽子原来越秀拔，力气也越来越大。晚上睡觉时魔女小姐意外发现自己已经踹不动她了，还被人当成抱枕，手脚并用每晚都有窒息而亡的风险。  
魔女小姐搅着面糊，一边发牢骚。  
等你再大点，我就可以正大光明地把你赶出去了。

04.

据扫帚蛋黄派小姐偷偷透露给猫头鹰先生的话，魔女小姐留下这个人类小孩的原话是这么说的，  
“她先留下来，吃了我的城堡如果不赔我那我的脸不是丢完啦？”  
“对对对，天之魔女的厉害一定要让人知道！”吸尘器一脸谄媚。  
“所以你，”她转身一指正在研究桌子是什么甜点做成的小原鞠莉，“你来当我的学徒吧。”  
据扫帚蛋黄派小姐称，黑泽黛雅小姐确实是一个口是心非的女人。

05.

小原鞠莉对于魔法并没有什么天赋，唯一的天赋是炸掉书房。  
“黛雅~”小原鞠莉蹦蹦跳跳，朝扛着锄头除草的黑泽黛雅跑去，“我学会了个冰魔法~”  
“什么？”黑泽黛雅有些欣喜，因为这是那小女孩学了三四年学会的第一个魔法。  
“冰——天雪地~”  
她挥一挥手。  
一片白茫茫的大地真干净。

06.

整个夏天，黑泽黛雅忙着补种被冻死的小麦，而小原鞠莉被关在书房里闭门思过。

07.

蜜蜂像窗口挂了十六年的太阳，城堡也越来越好看——小原鞠莉意外地会做甜点，于是城堡在她和不遗余力去偷龙蛋磨小麦粉的黑泽黛雅的帮助下变得越来越漂亮。十六年过去，过去那个站起来还没黑泽黛雅大腿长的小崽子已经比她还高那么一丁点了，每一位天使都会为她赞美，每一位精灵都会为她献上月桂枝。  
飞天吸尘器每天念叨着这女孩怎么还不麻溜滚蛋，可魔女小姐绝口不提，她心安理得地享受每天递到自己手上的甜点，然后暗暗思索自己最喜欢的那条裙子上少了一颗星星。  
猫头鹰偶尔飞过歇脚，顺带赞叹当年死缠烂打的小女孩已经出落得亭亭玉立了。  
“嘿嘿，哪有。”小原鞠莉狡黠地笑，“黛雅才最好看。”  
她转身替魔女小姐理了理衣领子，轻轻勾出三分笑意，  
“你最好看。”  
魔女小姐的耳朵立马红得和她今天带上的红宝石项链一样。

08.

魔女小姐一天到晚觉得自己挺厉害的，骑的是独一无二的吸尘器，上入龙堡偷蛋下潜深海捞珍珠，而实际上她丢三落四，根本不会照顾自己。喜欢吃甜点，又不肯明说。火魔法不熟练日常烧烂裙子，可还是天天穿漂亮的裙子。踩着高跟鞋健步如飞，十有八九要摔跤。活了几千年的人还像小孩子一样，动不动就和自己掐架。睡姿特别差，喜欢踹人。如果桌上有汉堡死也不肯动嘴即使那是朋友送的，否则宁肯饿死。  
但是能怎么办呢？喜欢一个人就是认栽。  
当魔女小姐第一万零一次故意抱怨小原鞠莉长得太快了床上挤着她了，这个偷了魔女星星的家伙无奈地笑笑，在魔女小姐瞪大眼睛的表情下，亲了亲她的鼻尖。  
她想这么做，已经十六年啦。  
“这也是没有办法的事，我的魔女小姐，你要学会习惯，毕竟还有一辈子那么长的时间你要忍受我。”  
小原鞠莉如是道。  
魔女小姐终于脸红了，她第一次没有用逃走来掩盖害羞这件事，而是猛地把头埋进稍高了一点的女孩子怀里。  
“哼，”她说，“谁怕谁呀。”

09.  
火灵唱的那支歌没有唱完，它唱了“她有最漂亮的眼睛”，却没有说呀，“所以那个骄傲认真的魔女会与她相爱。”  
好多年。


End file.
